A Minstrel and His Story
by CyberHell
Summary: In need of zeny, a Minstrel re-tell a story about two lovers who aren't destined to be together. But what if the story is not like what the rumors have said and the Minstrel sees something that he won't forget. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Ragnarok Online is not mine and this story doesn't have anything to do with RO manga. Though I created these two characters in RO servers XD and before you starts reading, there are some notes that I need to bring up first. Each RO servers have different names for monsters, items, jobs and classes, skills, etc (I'll note every differences on each chapters so you won't get confused).

Whew, another one-shot based on my RO character ::dances around:: The story that the Minstrel is telling actually a plot that I have for one of my female RO characters lol ::yes, I've a lot of RO chars::

A little info: Riobard Franklynn - Clown/Minstrel

English is not my first language, so you might find a lot of grammar mistakes in my writings. But hopefully its still readable. Anyway, enjoy XD

--

**A Minstrel and His Story**

--

After a few days of traveling with the boat, the minstrel finally stepped his foot on the designated land. Riobard opened his map and check his location one more time before folding the map and put it back to his bag. "Whew, been such a long time since the last time I put a foot here."

There were new bridges and roads from the map he had bought in Louyang. _Maybe they tried to find the safest way to travel with less monsters_, the man thought to himself and picked his Mandolin up.

The journey to Prontera was faster than what Riobard had expected. Not to mention that there were less monsters too that there were nothing to disturb his travel. The Minstrel walked pass the gate and was welcomed with people bustling about. The side of the street were packed with merchants and their vends.

_Never thought it would be this busy_. Carefully, Riobard made his way to the center of the town where the monument was. At least the center part would be less crowded and he could rest his legs there for a while before he had to search for a vacant room in a hotel.

Riobard looked around for a bit before stepping toward the bench that was under the shade. The Minstrel put his mandolin carefully on the bench then flopped himself down. The long walk and hiking had taken tool on his feet now as both of his legs felt sore.

He noticed one of the vendor nearby sell some juices and potions. Riobard started to check each pockets his outfit had and his zeny pouch. All he could get was only hundred and twenty zeny. He had used his zeny on his traveling around the world to find new songs, poems and stories. He sighed and put the zeny back into the pouch. "This is so humiliating." Riobard scold himself for spending a bit too much on the expenses.

The Minstrel knew he had to eat or drink something soon before he collapsed out of hunger or dehydration. Which would be really, really embarrassing for him. Riobard stared at his mandolin beside him and sighed again. He still want to rest his legs a bit longer, but he need to work for some zeny. "If only zeny could grow on trees…"

Unwillingly, Riobard started to get ready to perform. He changed his head gear to his Black Valkyrie Helm[1] that match his long dark brown hair. And he reached for the Goblin Mask[2] as well. Riobard didn't know why he choose to wear the scary mask, but he liked the reaction from the audience whenever he performed with the mask on.

The Minstrel pushed himself up and picked the instrument up. He checked the strings of the mandolin and tried it up. As he felt the tune was right, Riobard started to play a song that stole people's attention. He stopped playing as he tilted his head aside a bit to make sure all of them looked at the mask he was wearing.

The reaction was vary. Some of the novices gasped and hid behind their seniors. Some others just stared with funny look on their faces. Some took a step back in surprise. Riobard started to bow deeply, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls." He said with a carefree attitude.

"I have been into all over the worlds, from down deep dungeon to up sky-high city. I have seen the cowardice person fleet the battle to the bravest of them all sacrifice themselves to safe their loved ones. I have witnessed how legends were born."

He picked the strings as he stopped talking. Riobard was pleased as he could see that he managed to get mostly all the people there. The Minstrel stopped playing and bowed again. "What may I tell you all? Anything that queried for your interest? A story about the unexpected dragon slayer, about a lover who got separated by force, or about a fool who got lucky?"

The audience started to whisper and murmured to each other. Riobard waited quietly until a person from the crowd said, "Tell us about the lover." The Minstrel chuckled and bowed slightly at them. "Ah, about the unfortunate lover who got separated… Even destiny and fate turned their backs on them. Poor souls." The crowd were listening to the Minstrel and waited for him to continue his story.

Riobard played his instrument to compose a random soft music, not too loud because he'll use the melody while telling the story. _"Once upon a time, there are a young girl and a young boy, normal youths that are oblivious about the thing called 'love'. They are carefree, fun, playful and everyday is filled with joy. Yet destiny and her cruel games called life have something else in mind for the two youths."_

"_Years go passing by, without anyone noticing the youths have changed into two fine adults. Both decided to enter the Knighthood, sworn to the oath to protect Rune Midgard from any ill omens. They meet under circumstances and fell in love at first sight. Even if the two of them sworn the same oath, yet the path they choose are different. The man choose to prepare for the holy war as the woman choose to enter the chivalry. Like a path with two edges that destined to the same faith."_

"_One day, a dreadful news come to their peaceful town. Few of their comrades that are send to investigate a cursed place called Glast Heim are found death and few of them are missing without a trace."_ Riobard suddenly twang his mandolin a bit harder to make the crowd gasped in surprise and gulped soundlessly. He smiled behind the mask and continued the soft melody again.

"_The chivalry have done everything they can. The Church don't want to lose anymore of their messenger of God. Everything is left in the dark and everyone can fell the remorse. Until the two lover offer themselves, volunteered to bring the light of hope for those who have lost someone important in Glast Heim. Their families tried to stop them from going yet the lover refuse to change their mind. That night before the day they have to depart to Glast Heim, the lover made a vow to each other. 'We'll always be together. In life and death.' with the moon and stars as their witnesses."_

"_Then comes the day for them to leave their hometown to serve their purpose for the people they have sworn to protect. There are a lot of disturbance in their journey toward the cursed land. Yet with the two of them works together back to back, they have managed to overcome every danger and or trouble. Until finally they have reached the gate that's separating them from the mystery of the missing people in Glast Heim. Collecting all of their courage, the lover pushed the gate open and venture deeper into the ruins as the gate behind them closed by itself. Cutting them out from the outside world."_

"_As they get deeper and deeper to the heart of the cursed land, they notice that something is really, really wrong. Inside the cursed ruins, they had encounter thousands army of the undead. The smell of the rotten flesh is too much for the woman that she has taken a few steps back from the undead. Not to mention those Knights who find their way out from the void Abyss. They are brutal and they are able to control the undead to do their bid."_

"_The lover's spiritual power and health are drained faster that they expected as they continue to force their way through Glast Heim. Those undead won't let them rest or recharge their energy. Her sword start to feel heavier as her hands are numb and tired from swinging the sword around too much. His spear feel so dull and the shield can't protect both of them anymore."_

"_As they were resting, one of the Abysmal underlings the Khalitzburg found the two of them. The monster limping slightly as its dragging the blood-rusted sword on the ground, creating an eerie screeching noise. The man grip his spear and thrust it with all his might toward the monster. Yet because his stamina is getting low, he missed the Khalitzburg's vital point and made it stumbles back but its still standing. Before he gives the monster another blow, the woman suddenly stopped him."_

"_Confused, the man stared at his lover and sees the fear on her expression. The monster started to move again closer and closer to him. Their clashing weapons echoed through the ruins, attracting more monster nearby. Though he noticed it isn't about the monster that the woman is afraid for, but who the monster is. He gasped and pushed the Khalitzburg away with his strength, his breathing become so raspy. Behind the bloodied and broken armor is none but one of his missing comrade."_

"_Their body seems to be decayed years ago though they are only been missing for few days. Disbelief and doubt have filled their minds and hearts. They haven't realized that it was their doom to know who are the monsters that they have killed from the moment they entered the cursed ruins. They can't raise their weapons to their own comrades. The monsters continue to attack them and cornered them against the wall. The lover think that its their end, yet the man had another thought for the woman he loves for all of his life."_

"_He sacrifices himself for her and purifies his fallen comrades with the power of Grand Cross, which drained his own life to the bring of death."_ Everyone was quiet as Riobard still playing the gentle tune in silence as he seemed to be in a deep thought too.

"_Few days later, the Church have sent a few party search for the lover in Glast Heim. Though as they reached the place, they can only find the woman. The man have disappeared without a trace, just like the other unfortunate Knighthood. The woman is in hysterical state for a few months, refusing to accept that her lover have disappeared inside Glast Heim. It's said that the woman up until now still going to the cursed ruins hope to find her lover."_

"_Rumour had that the woman managed to find her lover turned into a monster already. But it was different kind of monster and stronger too. His despair, hatred, agony and sorrow had changed him into something ungodly[3]. Out of grief and the will to put her lover out of his misery, she killed him with tears streaming down her cheeks."_

With the last pick of the strings, the Minstrel stopped talking. The melody had stopped too yet people who were listening still stayed quiet. Softly, Riobard said _'the end'_ with another deep bow.

--

Riobard had moved to another bench to sit down and counted all the zeny he got from re-telling the story. "Alright, more than five hundred-thousands. Good, now at least I can rent a room and rest." He put all the zeny into the pouch carefully and as he looked up, his heart almost failing when he noticed a girl was standing right in front of him.

"Holy shi--!" Riobard closed his mouth quickly before the swear word left his mouth. "Seriously, you could have said something to let me know you're there." The Minstrel said as he clutched his shirt, trying to calm his self down.

He stared at the quiet girl. She was wearing a really worn out and old armor for Lord Knight. Parts of the chest armor was cracked and rusted. _Why didn't she changed or repair her armory? Did she came to me asking for help?_ Riobard waited for the girl to say what business she had with him.

Riobard couldn't really see her face as her long bangs covered her face almost to the bridge of her nose. Her long-green moss hair swayed slightly at the gentle breeze. Her lips tugged into a small smile. "That was quite a story you're telling, Minstrel." Her voice sound croaked as if she hadn't use her vocal for such a long time.

"Well, thank you." Riobard felt a bit disturbed by the girl's presence. But he couldn't really pointed his finger on what made him felt that way. "Are you interested on another story, girl? If you are, I still got a few more--"

"She loves him too much. Instead of killing him, she killed her own families and friends. No one would ever come between them. And no one are allowed to separate them… She killed all those who tried to slay her or her lover. Slowly she had turned herself into one of the monster she hated before and soon her morale had left her as she started to hate everything but her man."

Riobard's jaw was slack as he listened to her. "W-what, that's nonsense." The Minstrel said quickly but it got to him as he stared at the ruined armory and how old it was. "…Who the hell are you?" Before he could get his answer, a gust of wind blew at them. Riobard covered his face with his hand and squinted as he tried to keep his eyes fixated on the girl.

The wind blew her bangs off her face and what he saw shook him for dear life. Yet she was already gone when Riobard blinked. He stood there with cold sweat running down his face. The girl's eyes were lifeless, like the eyes of the death…

"Awcrap, this kind of thing is really bad for my heart." Riobard said to himself and flopped again on the bench. His legs couldn't stopped shaking and he was sure he would fall on his face if he tried to walk right now.

--

_The End_

--

[1] A custom headgear that you can find in dRO, called Evolved Black Valkyrie Helm.

[2] Goblin Mask is a drop item you can get from all the goblins (I think lol). I don't think this mask is that scary, but when I wore that I managed to make a married couple ran away from me while freaking out lol

[3] I took the emotions from the 4 fragments of Thanatos (despair, hatred, sorrow and agony) and as for the ungodly monster that I mentioned, I based it on Bloody Knight that you can find in Glast Heim on deeper level XD

**A/N: **Was it the undead or was it the ghost? Review please X3


End file.
